


Fuzzy Feelings

by kunoichineko



Series: Hykyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, Human!Kuroo, Human!Tobio, Hybrids, Inu!Shouyou, M/M, Neko!Kenma, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: In a world where hybrids live alongside humans, Shouyou the dog hybrid meets a cat hybrid with pudding hair and pretty eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hykyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117958
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Haikyuu fanfiction! Whenever I see cat and dog getting along videos, I always imagine Hinata and Kenma and thus, this was born! There's no set plot yet but maybe I'll just write random situations or something. 
> 
> Anyway, a quick rundown on the hybrids here:  
> *Hybrids are mostly human-like with mammal animal parts, normally ears, a tail, paw-like hands (thumbs included), and feet, and sometimes have other structures taken from these mammals, too.  
> *Most hybrids are both bipedal and quadrupedal, opting to walk on their back legs for more leisurely paced walking but switch to four when they run.  
> *Most hybrids are typically shorter than humans but that's just on average and depends on the hybrid groups, and have life spans shorter than a human's but much longer than the animal they share traits with (for example, cat hybrids are usually expected to live to fifty years old)  
> *Calling a hybrid you've adopted into your family a pet or referring to yourself as an owner is highly frowned upon. They usually refer to both hybrid and human as companions or partners.  
> *In terms of fur placement, besides ears and tails, usually fur ranges from reaching the paws to the elbow/knee or the wrists and ankles

Shouyou let out a whimper at the unfamiliar surroundings around him. He had been out on a run with his partner, Tobio, when the tall human suddenly started running faster which prompted him to start running faster and caused Tobio to start running even faster which sparked the competitive spark inside of him flare at the thought of losing to him even if he was one of his favourite people and the little run became a full-fledged race. The only problem was, they were going down an unfamiliar path to Shouyou and since Tobio had long since thought leads and collars weren’t needed for him, it wasn’t hard for him to become lost. And with how in the zone he had been, he probably didn’t hear Tobio calling for him. He spared a snicker at the thought that since he had outrun him, he’d totally have won that race.

Momentary pride set aside, he took to examining the area around him. Nothing here was recognisable by sight and sniffing around for a familiar scent brought nothing, not even Tobio’s scent that often had the not so subtle undertones of milk to it. What did catch his nose was the scent of someone having passed. A hybrid. For a moment, he felt excited at the thought of seeing another hybrid, his tail wagging behind him. Maybe if he followed the scent, he could find someone to help him home! Then he could brag about how much faster he was than Tobio!

With a goal in mind, he set to follow the scent of the hybrid, taking in the sights of this new area with wide and curious eyes. The scent grew stronger the longer he walked, strong enough for him to realise that they had passed here very recently.

He stopped at the sight of a wall, the wall being one of the shortest he’d ever seen but it had a fence on top of it. It was the other thing that was one the wall that caught his attention, or rather, the person on there that did. It was the hybrid he had caught the scent of and it was a cat! Or rather, _he_ was a cat, even if he was one of the prettiest anything he had ever seen, human or hybrid. His hair was a cool gradient from black to blonde like the pudding he got to have once in a while. His eyes were sharp and his iris and pupils more oval than round. His eyes made him think of caramel and his eyelashes were long and pretty. His ears were white with patches of brown and black and his tail was the same, the tip flicking every once in a while. His hands looked more like paws, just like Shouyou’s, the fur on them the same as his tail and ears and reached his elbows and knees. He could just barely catch light pink paw pads on his fingers and palm. He had a very expensive cell phone in his hands, the type Shouyou had only seen on TV which he seemed very interested in, and a backpack on his back.

Shouyou eyed the phone in the other’s hands curiously. Tobio rarely trusted him with his own phone all that often – dummy Tobio, just cause he dropped it a couple of times didn’t mean he couldn’t be careful now – so he wondered what the cat could be doing that had captured his attention so well that he hadn’t even noticed him at all. He subtly took in his scent now that it was straight from the source. It was definitely no scent he’d never smelt before, he was probably not from here. He smelt sweet, but he figured that made sense. He had pudding for hair and caramel for eyes after all! He sat down, looking over the cat’s shoulder to see what he was doing and his eyes widened.

“I know that game!”

Shouyou had never seen a startled cat up close before. The cat whipped around to face him, his eyes wide and ears perked up and alert, and tail stiff with its fur standing on end. Shouyou felt a little guilty for having scared him but another part of him found it a little funny. He rarely got to scare people all that often, Tadashi had told him he was loud even when he tried to sneak. This will show him he could sneak up on people!

“Sorry,” Shouyou apologised quickly, hoping to put the still alert cat at ease. The cat eyed him for a moment, hesitantly leaning toward him and Shouyou stayed as still as he could. It was exciting getting to be this close to a cat hybrid since he hadn’t gotten the chance to really talk to one before. The cat’s eyes glanced at his now wagging tail, Shouyou flushing slightly before he continued with his task at sniffing Shouyou. Seemingly satisfied, the cat finally relaxed, his tail going lax and eyes returning to the relaxed narrowed look Shouyou had seen him with.

“I saw someone play it before,” Shouyou said, pointing at the device still in the cat’s hand. The cat looked at the phone in his hands, “Is it fun?”

The cat was quiet for a bit before he muttered out a, “Not really… I’m just passing the time…” His voice was quiet and soft, Shouyou half wondered if that was his normal voice or not but it sounded nice either way. 

“Ohh,” Shouyou nodded. “Is the phone yours?”

The cat nodded with a quiet, “Yeah,” his focus back on the screen.

When he said nothing more, Shouyou figured he could continue talking, “That’s so cool! I wanted a phone, too!” With a grumble, he added, “But Tobio won’t let me have one.”

The cat hummed softly and Shouyou was relieved he wasn’t being ignored. “You’re not from here, are you?”

The cat nodded, his tail swinging, tapping against Shouyou’s thigh, the soft fur rubbing against his skin before it returned to where it was before. “I’m… lost…”

Shouyou nodded sympathetically, “Yeah, being lost sucks!” He huffed. The cat hummed in acknowledgment. “You know, I’ve never seen a cat before! There aren’t too many hybrids around here.” The cat glanced over at him. “You’re pretty!”

The cat spluttered, Shouyou caught his eyes widening before his eyes landed on his screen again. Shouyou laughed. Realising that he still had no idea what to call the cat and that he hadn’t introduced himself to him either, he decided to do just that. Beaming, he pointed to himself, “I’m Shouyou!”

The cat glanced at him shyly, “Ke… Kenma…”

“Kenma!” He exclaimed, trying the name himself. It was easy to say and sounded good for the cat. “Cool name!”

“Thanks.”

Shouyou’s curiosity of the device in Kenma’s hands returned. What was he doing that kept his attention this much? He scooted closer to the cat, Kenma tensing at the movement but relaxed almost instantly, his tail tapping against Shouyou’s thigh again. He was still playing the game he was playing before. He watched almost entranced as the cat played the game at a difficulty much harder than he had ever seen. He leaned more and more against the backpack to try to catch more of the screen.

Kenma groaned before turning abruptly, Shouyou stumbling at the sudden shift but righted himself. The phone was suddenly presented to him. “Want to try?” Kenma suggested softly. Shouyou’s eyes lit up, as he took the phone in his hands. Kenma’s hands instantly shot up at the movement, almost hovering over the device to be sure that if it fell, he could catch it. Shouyou’s face tightened in determination, now the task of playing the game and not dropping the phone was on his shoulders. He wanted to look cool with this, too!

The game barely started when he realised it would be a lot harder than he thought. It was still on that impossible difficulty and Shouyou let out a surprised yelp as the game ended almost as soon as it started. A quiet snort caught his attention and his head whipped around to look over Kenma, his eyes widening when he realised the corners of the cat’s mouth had turned up slightly but it returned to normal almost as soon as he had seen it.

The shock of his sudden defeat won out over how cute the smile looked on Kenma as he whined, “Why is it so hard?”

“Here, let me…” Kenma stretched his arm over him, causing the two to be sat shoulder to shoulder now, the soft warmth of the hybrid next to him making him feel fuzzy. He tapped on a few on-screen buttons, Shouyou catching the words ‘Settings’ and ‘Difficulty’ briefly before he was back on the main game screen. He gestured for Shouyou to try again which he quickly did, happily noting that it was now much easier to handle than before.

“You play that crazy hard way?” Shouyou asked as he tapped the screen.

“Yeah, normally.”

“Waah?” Not that Kenma really had to tell him since he had seen it himself, “You’re really good! Like super!”

Kenma shrugged, Shouyou only being able to feel it more than see it, “It’s just practice…”

“Still, it’s cool you’re so good at it! But I’ll get super good, too, you’ll see!”

Kenma fidgeted beside him and said nothing more, watching him play in silence, leaning closer towards him so his head rested against his shoulder. Shouyou welcomed the extra touch with a smile. The next few minutes were spent with Shouyou filling most of the silence with small chatter and Kenma giving him small responses now and then if he asked for one but mostly stuck with nodding to show he was listening. He eventually got tired of the game and asked if he had any more, to which Kenma showed him the large variety of other games he had, Shouyou staring wide-eyed in enthusiasm at all the choices.

Unfortunately, before he could pick one, a loud voice caught their attention. “Kenma!” Shouyou jumped at the loud noise and was half surprised that Kenma didn’t. Instead, the cat leisurely turned to face the new person with them. The human was tall, maybe even taller than Tobio was but his hair looked a little funny, it kind of reminded Shouyou of a chicken.

“Sorry, I got to go,” Kenma muttered, taking his phone from Shouyou’s grasp and getting up from the small wall. Shouyou’s mood instantly lowered at the thought of the cat leaving, his ears lowering sadly.

“Aww, already?” he pouted. The cat nodded, placing his phone into the backpack behind him. He looked at Shouyou, then his gaze moved to the ground then back at Shouyou, his mouth opening to say something but the human behind him spoke up first.

“Made a friend?” he asked Kenma, his gaze moving from the cat to Shouyou. Shouyou felt unnerved at the human’s unnaturally cat-like eyes, sharp and calculating. The human knelt down so they were eye level, reaching a hand out towards him slowly, stopping it right before his face. Shouyou sniffed at the man’s hand, realising he smelt an awful lot like Kenma did. They must be really close, maybe he was Kenma’s partner. The man’s hand suddenly moved so it was in Shouyou’s hair and softly ruffled the messy orange curls. Shouyou huffed but didn’t deny the petting, smiling when he realised it felt pretty nice. It seemed he was a nice guy!

“Friendly little guy, huh?” the man noted with a chuckle, his hand moving off of Shouyou’s head. Shouyou figured he must be trustworthy if he was close to Kenma and gave him as welcoming a smile as he could. The man grinned back, “The name’s Kuroo, what’s your name, little fella?”

“Shouyou!” he easily answered.

“Shouyou, did you get lost, too?” The reminder of how he ended up here brought down his mood again.

“Yeah…” he mumbled.

“Do you remember which way you came from?”

Shouyou looked back, “Uh…. Somewhere there…?” he gestured vaguely behind him.

Kuroo sighed, “Okay…” he stood to his full height again, Shouyou having to crane his head just to fully see him completely. “You’re from around here, right?” Shouyou nodded. “Then I’m sure your partner’ll come to find you soon enough. How about we wait here till they do?” Shouyou perked up, nodding eagerly at the chance at getting to spend more time with the cat hybrid. Kuroo looked at the cat, prompting Shouyou to do the same, “That alright with you, Kenma?”

Kenma looked up at the man and then at Shouyou, his eyes blinking slowly as he nodded, Shouyou’s tail wagging increased at the action, “Yeah.”

“That’s settled then,” Kuroo declared, squatting down to sit onto the wall with a grunt. Kenma followed, sitting beside the man. “It’s not like we’re in a rush to do anything, anyway.” Shouyou looked over at the cat, frowning at the fact that Kuroo was sitting between them. Kenma brought his phone out again and began tapping the screen causing Shouyou to sadden at the fact that he might be getting ignored but Kenma offering the device to him made him brighten up again.

“Thanks!” Shouyou beamed, taking the phone eagerly.

“So, Shouyou-chan,” Shouyou bristled at the cutesy honorific but didn’t say anything about it, “Can you tell me about your partner? Just so I don’t end up letting some weirdo take you or something.”

Shouyou hummed in thought, half distracted by the screen, “Well… he looks really mean! Like…” he used one of his hands to brush his bangs down and did his best Tobio glare, “Grr!”

Kuroo guffawed, the sound so weird it made Shouyou laugh. “And he yells a lot, too!” Shouyou smiled, “But, he’s a really good person, even if he’s really grumpy.”

“I see,” Kuroo nodded. “Sounds like he's pretty fun.” 

Shouyou snorted but his smile didn’t falter, “Yeah, he’s a lot of fun!” Before he could talk more about him, he noticed Kenma standing up. He watched him walk around Kuroo and sit down beside him. Shouyou grinned at the cat, his tail thumping against the bricks happily.

Kuroo let out an overdramatic gasp at the move, “You’re leaving me?”

“Yes,” Kenma said so bluntly and with such a straight face, Shouyou couldn’t help chuckling at it.

Kuroo let out a sigh, “And you’re laughing at my misery, Shouyou-chan? This world is too cruel.”

Before Shouyou could reply, Kenma did for him, “You’ll live.” Shouyou guffawed as Kuroo let out even more overdramatic spiels at the deception. He looked over at Kenma with sparkling eyes, he wanted to see even more cool sides of Kenma.

Kuroo and Shouyou talking filled the silence, Shouyou learning more about the two new people he was with and they learned more about him. It wasn’t like he had much to hide, they seemed like trustworthy people. Kenma chimed in once in a while, Shouyou intently listening to whatever the cat wanted to add-in.

“Shouyou!”

Shouyou perked up at the familiar yell. He brightened at the sight of his partner jogging up to the small group. Shouyou handed the phone back to Kenma and got to his feet, meeting Tobio halfway with a jog and his arms raised. “Tobio- ack!”

Tobio grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground with little effort. “Didn’t you hear me calling for you, idiot!? You shouldn’t go running off like that!”

Shouyou huffed, struggling to get out of the human’s hold but with no effect so resorted to trying to squirm his way free. “I know that, Dummy-o!” A familiar calloused hand ruffled through his hair, rough but affectionate, causing him to calm down. Tobio grumbled but placed him back onto the ground. Shouyou shook himself off before turning his attention back to the human and hybrid he had spent the last few minutes with.

“So you must be grumpy owner-kun,” Kuroo smirked, getting to his feet. Shouyou bit back a chuckle at the sour expression on Tobio’s face at the nickname. Tobio glanced down at him, Shouyou already knowing he probably guessed he was the one responsible for it. He simply responded by sticking his tongue out at him playfully. Tobio’s eyes widened slightly, “Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo tilted his head before he clicked his fingers, “Kageyama-kun!” Kuroo grinned, good-heartedly slapping Tobio’s shoulder, “Didn’t think I’d be running into you here, thought you were out in Tokyo, too.”

“I was but had some time to spare to come home. Did you find Shouyou?”

“You could say that. I found the two together while I was looking for Kenma. Apparently, today’s hybrid losing weather,” Kuroo chuckled. Tobio huffed in amusement.

Shouyou trotted over to the cat hybrid, realising that now that Tobio found him, they’d have to go. “It was really fun getting to hang out with you Kenma,” Shouyou grinned, “But it’d be more fun if we got to play something besides your phone, like with running or tug of war or maybe even volleyball!”

Kenma’s eyes widened a fraction, “Volleyball?”

“Do you play it?”

Kenma shrugged, “A little… I help Tetsu practice sometimes.”

Shouyou’s eyes sparkled at the new revelation, “Then we have to play together! Tobio!” He whirled around to inform his partner about the news only to realise Kuroo and Tobio had been watching them and probably already heard it.

“Well, Kageyama-kun, seems we’re backed up in a corner here,” Kuroo noted. “How about it? We’ll be around the area for a while so if you’re up to it, we can set up a game. I’d love to have to avenge my team from our last lose.” Shouyou nodded eagerly at the proposal, bouncing over to Tobio and tugging at his shirt excitedly.

“Yeah, alright,” Tobio nodded, the gleam of competition in his eye. “I’ll be sure to keep our winning streak intact then.” Shouyou nodded in agreement.

Kuroo chuckled, taking out his phone. Shouyou gave Kenma a cheerful grin as the two exchanged contact info, tilting his head in slight confusion at the tired sigh Kenma let out. Before he could read into it more, Kageyama was already tugging at the back of his shirt.

“C’mon, we’re going back.”

“I can walk fine on my own, geez!” Shouyou barked, swatting at the hand holding firmly onto him. With a huff, he turned to Kenma again, his smile returning. Kenma was holding onto his partner’s shirt, his other hand holding his phone. Noticing Shouyou was looking at him, Kenma put up three of his fingers holding his phone for a wave.

“Bye-bye, Shouyou,” the small smile he gave making Shouyou feel a jittery warmth in his belly at the sight. He gave the cat his largest wave goodbye with both his arms, “See you later, Kenma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, currently I'm undecided on whether I want the characters to be aged up or not since the romance is going to be very innocent. Let me know if you want them to be high schoolers or young adults! I'm fine with either one! Also, please tell me if I make someone OOC, the reason I don't write fanfiction all too often is because messing the characters up is my greatest fair haha. Thank you very much for reading.  
> Had to edit this chapter a little in case you read it before, just made it so Kuroo and Kags knew each other since I decided to make this a post time skip fic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, decided to change this into a series of one shots instead of one long multi chapter story.


End file.
